Eclipse Danger
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Solar eclipse happens in Swellview. When the new moon crosses the sun, Jasper gets paranoid.
1. Science Crushes Jasper

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Glad you liked my Comet Danger fan fic. I've never ever seen a comet before but, I have seen eclipses before. I have seen lunar eclipses but, I have also seen a partial solar eclipse. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this and please continue to follow and favorite me. Here's chapter one.**

 **(The scene begins at Henry Hart's house)**

Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper were working on their Earth science homework.

"I can't believe that Mrs. Abee would assign us this." Jasper said, in frustration.

Henry and Charlotte looked at him.

"Dude, it's not even that hard." Charlotte said, in an encouraging tone, trying to coax Jasper into doing his homework.

Jasper looked frantically around the room.

"I can't do this." Jasper said, in a unwilling tone.

Henry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Jasp. I'm going to help you with your homework." Henry said, in a reassuring tone.

Then, they began to work on the homework together.

A few minutes later...

Just as they were about through with their homework, there was this one last question that talked about the white light that surrounds the sun while the eclipse takes place.

Jasper was sweating like crazy.

"Dude, are you okay?" Charlotte asked, in a worried tone.

"It's the heat." Jasper said, assuming that the heater was on, in Henry's house.

Henry looked at Jasper.

"Dude, it's 75 degrees in here. You're just worked up about this last question." Henry said, in an explanatory tone.

"What is the last question about?" Charlotte asked as she was looking on her homework sheet, which she had already answered.

"It says...What is the white light that surrounds the sun while a solar eclipse takes place?" Henry said, reading the question out loud.

"It's called the corona." Charlotte said.

Jasper was confused.

"What is a corona?" Jasper asked, in a wondering tone.

"Well, that is an excellent question, Jasper, and the answer is that the corona is a white halo that is behind the new moon while it is blocking the sun during a solar eclipse." Charlotte said, in a scientific explanatory tone.

Then, they got through with the homework.

"That wasn't that bad, wasn't it, Jasper?" Henry asked Jasper.

Jasper had tears in his eyes.

"Whoa, Dude, are you alright?" Charlotte asked as they both looked at Jasper, who was crying.

"I...I... I." Jasper started saying.

Then, Henry's whiz watch began to beep 2 times.

"Ray needs us. We've got to go." Henry said.

Then, they started going out the door.

 **(Wow. So, Jasper was scared to do his homework all because it was asking about solar eclipses. What is up with Jasper being afraid of solar eclipses? I hope we do find out. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	2. The Next Total Solar Eclipse

**(The scene switches to the Man Cave)**

Ray was sitting at his desk, looking at the screen that had the total solar eclipse countdown on it.

Only 2 hours were left until the total solar eclipse.

The elevator crashed and Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper came into the Man Cave.

"Ray, what's the problem? What's important?" Henry asked, wanting to know.

"We've got trouble. It's the solar eclipse that's going to be happening in two hours." Ray said, in a worried tone.

Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper looked at each other, with a confused look on their faces.

"What do you mean trouble?" Charlotte asked, in a suspicious tone.

Jasper was beginning to shake.

Henry noticed him shaking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jasper! Calm down!" Henry said as Jasper was making a whining sound.

Ray came over to them.

"You see, when the new moon covers the sun, it creates a white halo that is very dangerous." Ray said, explaining what was going to happen in the eclipse.

"What do you mean dangerous?" Henry asked, in a suspicious tone.

"It'll cause damage to the people's eyes and it could make one of us weak." Ray said, in a concerned tone.

Then, Jasper screamed.

Ray took Jasper into a rather awkward hug.

"So, what can we do to stop it?" Charlotte asked, in a questioning tone.

"Nothing. It's a event that occurs by nature. The only thing we can do is sit here and watch it. In the meantime, we can calm Jasper down." Ray said as he rubbed Jasper's back, trying to calm him down.

Ray was right. It was just a normal event that occurs only by nature.

Or is it?

 **(So, Ray called Henry all because of a eclipse. I totally get it. But, why say that the corona could do some damage? Anyways, Jasper is pretty freaked out about will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	3. The Eclipse Arrives

**4:00 PM**

As Henry and Jasper were working up in the store, all of a sudden, the power began to flicker on and off.

Jasper looked up.

"Henry? There's something wrong with the lights." Jasper said, watching the lights as they were flickering off and on.

Henry looked up and saw the lights flickering on and off.

"Why are the lights flickering on and off?" Henry asked, in a interrogating tone.

"I'm not sure but, take a look at the door. It's getting dark out and it's in the middle of the day." Jasper said as he looked at the door.

Henry also looked at the door.

"You're right, Jasper. It's getting dark out. The sun can't be setting right now. Why don't you go outside and see what's going on?" Henry said.

Jasper looked at the door.

"Okay." Jasper said.

Then, he went outside.

As Jasper was outside, he looked up and saw the new moon crossing the sun.

When he looked up, he realized that what was going on was a total solar eclipse.

Just when the new moon's end touched the sun, there was a bright light.

Jasper then screamed.

As Jasper was screaming, Henry heard him and he came running out of Junk N' Stuff.

Jasper was on the sidewalk, screaming.

Henry went over to Jasper and helped him up.

When Henry helped Jasper up, Ray came out, wearing his Captain Man costume.

"What's going on?"Captain Man asked, in a concerned tone.

"I'm not sure. Jasper, what's wrong? Ray's here to help you." Henry said, trying to calm Jasper down.

Jasper looked at Captain Man.

Then, Jasper began to walk towards him.

As Jasper was walking to Captain Man, Jasper then collapsed onto the sidewalk.

Captain Man went over to Jasper and helped him up.

When Captain Man helped Jasper up, he let Jasper grip him into a tight hug.

"We have to get Jasper inside." Captain Man said.

Then, they went back inside Junk N' Stuff.

 **(Wow. So, Jasper was really scared of the eclipse that is now happening. Everything was paranoia, including the lights flickering. Captain Man came out but, why? Probably because he heard Jasper scream. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


End file.
